<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] falling into sand by Akaihyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302077">[Podfic] falling into sand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou'>Akaihyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Fiction, Dark Past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha understand Bucky better than he realizes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] falling into sand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359307">falling into sand</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers">storiesfortravellers</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337004">[Podfic] The Necrofloranomicon | written by leveragehunters</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty">Tipsy_Kitty</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111002">Everything Is Good (Chapter One)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva">flipflop_diva</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty">Tipsy_Kitty</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245073">[Podfic] and you can't see the weight of the leaves (these are our falling secrets) | written by notcaycepollard</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty">Tipsy_Kitty</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Natasha's lines were patched together from three podfics by Tipsy_Kitty for the WEIRD SCIENCE challenge for Voiceteam 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Length: 1:47</p><p>Size: 1.18MB</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/3sfg3dgg8b5hzbv/falling%20on%20sand.mp3?dl=0">Mp3 on Dropbox</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/ojo3tr4awbeq5vb/falling_on_sand.mp3/file">Mp3 on Mediafire</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>